


Эй, ребята, разве вы не видите эту груду костей?

by Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche), Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Цуна – магнит для неприятностей. И трупов





	Эй, ребята, разве вы не видите эту груду костей?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Boys Don't You See Them Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856474) by [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/pseuds/Adel%20Mortescryche). 



> Черный юмор, повседневность в Варийском понимании слова, описание мертвых тел на разных стадиях разложения, намек на некрофилию, нецензурная лексика

 

В шкафу у Варии были скелеты.

…в смысле, самые настоящие скелеты. Цуна отдернул руку и машинально хлопнул дверцей. Сидевшая на кровати девушка-новобранец, попавшая сюда вместе с ним, недоуменно моргнула.

– Все… в порядке? – спросила она медленно.

Цуне хотелось (с надрывом) ответить, что он учил итальянский, уворачиваясь от пуль, так что ему пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы ее не понять. Медленная речь была пустой тратой времени, каким бы неграмотным азиатом он ни казался.

– Я на минутку отойду, – сказал вместо этого Цуна. – Не вздумай открывать шкаф.

Соседка помахала рукой и снова принялась листать журнал. На ней были короткая майка и шорты, и ее вполне можно было бы принять за обычную девчонку, коротающую время за глянцем, вот только журнал пестрел изображениями разномастного оружия… Вообще-то, новая соседка и впрямь была точь-в-точь похожа на знакомых Цуне девушек. Неотразимая и, вместе с тем, ужасная.

– Отойду, – повторил зачем-то Цуна, по-крабьи попятился, распахнул дверь и, бестолково размахивая руками, вывалился в коридор. Закрывать за собой дверь он не стал: остальные стояли нараспашку, из-за чего казарма больше походила общагу какого-нибудь колледжа.

Точнее, походила бы – не выплескивайся в коридор безжалостная жажда крови и не позируй модели на настенных постерах с настоящим оружием.

Цуна осторожно прокладывал себе дорогу среди царящего вокруг хаоса, благодарно вспоминая невозможные полосы препятствий, по которым Реборн когда-то гонял их с друзьями. Только благодаря этому Цуна ни обо что не споткнулся и не напоролся на чей-то клинок. К счастью, дело обошлось без пуль – хотя, судя по рассказам Ямамото, который как-то провел здесь целое лето, другие новобранцы не пускались во все тяжкие лишь потому, что огнестрельное оружие в Штаб-квартире было под запретом.

Что по умолчанию значило: проявите фантазию, засранцы. Ну, разумеется. Цуна вздохнул, чувствуя подступающую усталость и снова задаваясь вопросом, как он позволил себя на это уговорить. А, точно. Дедушка убеждал, что ему нужно набраться опыта и самому узнать, как устроен мир. А что может быть лучше, чем тренировки в Варии под видом рядового бойца?

– Пришел сказать, что уже скис, сопляк? – презрительно хмыкнул Скуало. Ссутулившись над клавиатурой, он не отвел взгляд от монитора, даже когда Цуна громко хлопнул дверью. Очки для чтения – и кто бы мог подумать, что Скуало их носит – сползли на кончик его носа. Цуна удивленно покачал головой и сказал:

– У вас скелеты в шкафу.

– Ну, ясное дело, пацан. Ты от Штаб-квартиры чего ожидал? Радуги и пони?

Тон у Скуало был такой, как будто все это его очень забавляло, и Цуна скривился:

– Нет, вы не поняли… У вас в шкафу скелеты, Скуало-сан.

Теперь уже скривился Скуало:

– В смысле, фигурально? – спросил он прямо.

Цуна хмуро посмотрел на него в ответ:

– По-твоему, я пришел бы жаловаться на что-то фигуральное?

– А.

Эти слова заставили Скуало выключить компьютер, вскочить на ноги, бросить на стол очки и выхватить меч из ножен, вделанных в стол специально для него. И других клинков. В комнате вообще было полным-полно клинков. Слишком много клинков.

– И ты правда их все используешь? – спросил Цуна, когда они направились обратно.

Скуало моргнул и с интересом уставился на него:

– У тебя что, шок, сопляк?

Цуна немного подумал, затем вздохнул, и в этом вздохе проступило отчаяние:

– Вполне может быть.

– Что-то ты слишком спокойный, – кажется, Скуало было очень весело.

– Ввиду скелетов-то? Ага. Я просто… Наверное, было бы легче, если бы я увидел обычные кости. Ну, знаешь… Или просто труп. Нормальный труп, не полусгнивший.

– О?

– Ага. Почти уверен, что мне уже приходилось видеть кости раньше – принимая во внимание, сколько времени я провожу с Реборном и Хибари-саном. Скорее с Хибари-саном, чем с Реборном. И уж конечно я видел трупы.

Скуало с интересом хмыкнул.

– А я-то думал, дон послал тебя сюда, чтобы избавить от лишней чувствительности.

Цуна устало рассмеялся.

– Понятия не имею, Скуало-сан. Просто… сделай с этим что-нибудь?

– Ну, раз мне приходится возиться с этими блядскими бумагами, то долбоебу, отвечающему за уборку гребаных шкафов… Это ведь был шкаф? Или гардеробная? Там еще можно что-нибудь спасти?

– Может быть, – промычал Цуна задумчиво. – Я не особо присматривался к одежде – в основном к разложившемуся трупу, который опирался о стенку шкафа.

Скуало рассмеялся, и до Цуны вдруг дошло, что он задушевно болтает со Скуало – причем о трупах и скелетах. Он прислонился к стене, опустил голову и попытался не слишком жадно глотать воздух. Рука, похлопавшая его по спине, не была мягкой – зато дарила неожиданную поддержку. Впрочем, судя по смешкам Скуало, которые тот даже не пытался скрывать, Цуне он ни капли не сочувствовал.

– Скуало-сан, – выдохнул Цуна слабо.

– Ага.

– Скелеты, Скуало-сан.

– Ага. Во-о-ой, да ладно тебе, это же не в первый раз случается.

– Но почему? – спросил Цуна.

– Может, кто-то хотел изучить разные степени разложения? Или привез с собой задание на дом? Или случайно убил не того и не хотел, чтобы Босс об этом узнал. Да блядь, может быть, кому-то просто было скучно. Есть куча дерьмовых причин наподобие, эти – первые, что приходят в голову.

– О.

– Ага. Пойдем, сопляк. Я, знаешь ли, не сделан из свободного времени, и разгребаю это дерьмо вовсе не по велению доброго сердца. Время утекает сквозь пальцы.

– Ты что, только что процитировал?..[2]

Скуало рассмеялся ему в лицо, и Цуна мгновенно заткнулся. Потому что или Ямамото сумел как-то повлиять на Скуало, или безумие, в которое превратился их последний год в старшей Нами, доставляло Ямамото такую мстительную радость потому, что Скуало был много, много хуже.

Жажда крови в крыле новобранцев угасла, словно спичка под дождем. Цуна попытался сделаться незаметным, но это было просто невозможно: новобранцы склоняли головы и отдавали Скуало честь, не сводя с них с Цуной жадных глаз.

– Эта, что ли? – спросил Скуало, каким-то образом остановившись у нужной двери.

– Да, – сказал Цуна, стараясь не обращать внимания на острые взгляды, которые сверлили его спину.

Скуало закатил глаза и вошел в комнату, не проронив больше ни слова. Соседка Цуны пискнула, торопливо вытянулась во фрунт, а затем буквально завопила от потрясения, когда Скуало распахнул шкаф, и оттуда вывалилось частично мумифицированное тело.

– …тебе и правда нужно было открывать дверь с такой силой? – спросил Цуна слабо, таращась на пол рядом со шкафом. И на сапоги Скуало, потому что упавший труп забрызгал гнилью и первое, и второе. Ну, не совсем забрызгал: мумификация лишила труп лишней влаги, так что ничего забрызгать он не мог, но пятна все-таки оставил.

– Нет, наверное, – Скуало присел и принялся изучать труп, нетерпеливо убрав за уши волосы, когда те чуть не упали на запачкавшие сапоги ошметки плоти.

– Скуало-сан, – простонал Цуна, потому что одно дело спокойствие и уверенность, и совсем другое дело – вот это.

Скуало весело хмыкнул, отбросил труп пинком и сделал шаг назад.

– Может статься, Луссурия знает, кто это такой, – сказал он бодро, приведя толпившихся позади Цуны новобранцев в ужас.

Цуна по-совиному моргнул и уточнил:

– …потому что знает, кто его убил?

– Может. А может, он убил его сам и просто бросил здесь тело. Откуда мне знать, – Скуало безразлично пожал плечами.

Цуна закатил глаза. Если бы Луссурия и впрямь прикончил этого бедолагу, Скуало бы не спустил это на тормозах. Хотя Луссурия и впрямь мог что-нибудь знать – Луссурия вообще знал обо всем, что творилось в Штаб-квартире. Цуна выяснил это в первые же дни. И, в отличие от Маммона, Луссурия не требовал за свои ответы платы.

– Сможешь найти его и привести сюда? – спросил Скуало нарочито сладко.

Цуна скривился и отправился на поиски. Отказ лишь побудил бы Скуало разделать его на тренировке под орех. Занзас тогда хохотал бы до упаду. К счастью, когда Цуна наконец вернулся, остальные новобранцы уже разошлись по комнатам и плотно закрыли двери.

Несколько секунд спустя Цуна вдруг осознал, что его соседка тоже пропала.

– Все в порядке, сладкий? – спросил Луссурия, присаживаясь на корточки возле трупа и тыча тот в щеку затянутой в печатку рукой. Кожа тут же начала отделяться от плоти, и Цуну перекосило.

– Ага, в полном.

– Просто сядь и сиди, ему нужно время, – Скуало с удобством растянулся на кровати Цуны. Тот вздохнул и сел рядом.

– Можно, я переду в другую комнату? Если останусь здесь, то буду постоянно ожидать, что в шкафу появится еще один скелет.

– Ну, такие страхи закаляют характер, – сказал Скуало и усмехнулся, когда Цуна наградил его недобрым взглядом.

– О, нет, Ску-чан, нельзя, чтобы он и дальше пользовался этим шкафом! Его одежда испачкается! А мы ведь не можем этого допустить, правда, Цу-чан? – Луссурия благоразумно обошел вниманием тот факт, что уборка позволит избавиться от трупных соков, остатков плоти и выпавших из трупа волос.

Цуна нервно рассмеялся и кивнул. Потому что – нет, правда, если это поможет отделаться от шкафа…

– Ну ладно. Если вам так неймется… возьмите пару ребят из главного взвода, пусть заменят шкаф, – сказал Скуало наконец, скорчив рожу.

На этом, к счастью, все закончилось.

 

 

* * *

Точнее, это поначалу Цуне казалось, что все обойдется одним частично сгнившим трупом, но нет, не обошлось. Каким-то образом в первую же неделю в Штаб-квартире он сумел наткнуться на целых три тела. Одно женское и два мужских, все разного возраста и разных степеней разложения. Двое из них усохли и казались более давними, чем первый труп, который Цуна нашел в своей комнате и из-за которого ему пришлось выпрашивать у Скуало и Луссурии новый шкаф. К вящему облегчению его соседки Карины, которая хотя и закалила характер после первых дней в Варии, но все же не могла удержаться от гримасы каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал этот злосчастный шкаф.

Что происходило весьма часто. Особенно после того, как Цуна нашел еще один труп, на этот раз в кладовой возле тренировочных залов. Сделал он это во время тренировки со взводом Урагана, реакция солдат которого на находку была разной, но одинаково взрывной – от оглушительного недоверия до веселого хохота. Цуне не оставалось ничего, кроме как сжать зубы и позволить остальным веселиться вволю, потому что если эта конкретная тенденция была хоть немного похожа на его прежнюю безумную жизнь…

Цуна попытался вытянуть мат из стопки, и сверху тут же скатился труп. Осмотрев его, Бельфегор одарил Цуну широкой улыбкой, как будто считал, что это только начало.

В Варии прекрасно знали, какой смешной может быть жизнь Цуны, и это их ужасно забавляло. Цуна своими глазами видел, как Занзас хватался за бока, вспоминая абсурд, который происходил с Цуной во время Битвы колец. Занзас не испытывал к Цуне особой любви – на самом деле пришлось бы изрядно потрудиться, чтобы найти кого-то, кто не любил бы Цуну больше, даже его присутствие в Штаб-квартире было встречено с показательным неудовольствием – но ничто не забавляло его больше, чем то дерьмо, которое постоянно случалось с Цуной и его друзьями.

– Это потому что бойцы основных сил Вонголы не такие психи, как наши, – пояснил Скуало как-то ночью, когда Цуна несколько часов уклонялся от его клинка.

Цуна прохрипел что-то в ответ, но и сам не мог бы сказать, то ли благодарит Скуало за объяснение, то ли за бутылку воды, которую тот милосердно поставил рядом с ним.

– У тебя жизнь такая же безумная, как у нас. Конечно, Босс ни хрена никогда за тобой не последует, да и мы тоже, но тебя можно терпеть – в отличие от того дерьма, которое расхаживает по Усадьбе. Хотя бы потому, что с тобой случается столько же хрени, сколько с нами, – закончил Скуало.

Теперь, стоя рядом с хихикающим Бельфегором и таращась на относительно свежий труп, Цуна и вправду начинал в это верить.

– Еще один? Еще один? – забормотала стоявшая в толпе новобранцев Карина.

– Вроде как да, – ответил Бельфегор легко, опер руки о бока и ухмыльнулся еще шире.

– Мне что, снова идти за Скуало? – спросил Цуна с мукой.

– Уши-ши-ши-ши, нет, оставь этого беднягу Принцу, я разыщу сестрицу Луссурию, Скуало в последнее время что-то не в духе.

– …из-за Занзаса? – спросил Цуна осторожно, и несколько стоявших позади юнцов испуганно пискнули (совсем как он сам когда-то). Цуне и впрямь нужно было перестать считать их юнцами. Кое-кто из новобранцев был старше него самого.

Бельфегор пожал плечами и склонился над трупом в безуспешной попытке его опознать.

– Неа. Кажется, его подопечные затопили подземный тренировочный зал. Акулку это взбесило.

Цуна ахнул от ужаса. Если это правда, Скуало придется кучу времени проторчать в кабинете, заполняя разные бумажки, а потом еще и заморачиваться с восстановлением целого этажа.

– У-ши-ши-ши! О да, Скуало вовсе не выглядел счастливым. Слушайте и мотайте на ус, детишечки, если кто-нибудь из вас отмочит нечто подобное, Принц просто разделает вас на мясо и не станет возиться с бумажками, чтобы вас наказать. И нотации Акулки тоже терпеть не станет. Все ясно? – весело спросил Бельфегор. Новобранцы согласно захныкали, и Цуна сочувственно скривился.

– Этот пока что пусть лежит здесь. Ему уже день или даже больше, пара часов туда-сюда разницы не сделают. Вы там, соберитесь и навалитесь всем скопом на сопляка.

– Сэр! – выкрикнула новобранцы хором. Теперь, натягивая рукавицы и готовясь к бою, захныкал сам Цуна.

 

 

* * *

Следующие несколько недель выдались странными: новобранцы на тренировках не сводили с Цуны глаз. Они стали пялиться еще больше, когда до них стало доходить, что Цуну заставляют в два раза больше тренироваться, писать в два раза больше отчетов, более того – ежедневно спарринговать с бойцами из элитного отряда. Как будто этого было мало, случались дни, когда мини-взводам новичков говорили нападать на Цуну всем вместе, и ему при этом запрещалось пользоваться Пламенем.

– Это что, Босс, совершенно-не-скрывая-этого, делает из тебя преемника? – спросила однажды Карина заговорщицким шепотом.

Остальные этого еще не поняли, но Карина давно уже подозревала, что у Цуны пламя Неба.

Это был неуместный вопрос – куда более неуместный оттого, что Карина задала его в столовке во время обеда. И совершенно неуместным его делало то, что сегодня в столовку решил заглянуть Занзас. Слух у Занзаса – если он решал им воспользоваться – был просто нечеловеческий.

Занзас услышал слова Карины – все, до последнего.

– МУСОР! – взревел он, и Цуна с криком подскочил на ноги. Наставленный в лицо Х-пистолет он встретил, не дрогнув – как бы сильно ему ни пришлось подавлять эту самую дрожь. В отдалении звучали потрясенные голоса и крики остальных новобранцев. В глубине души Цуна знал: если он попытается уклониться, Занзас пустится во все тяжкие, и ему придется защищать себя. Крыша рухнет им на голову, стены тоже рухнут –и Скуало-сан просто изойдет на дерьмо.

– Подумай о Скуало-сане, – выпалил Цуна машинально.

Это было так неожиданно, что Занзас замер и моргнул.

Цуна взволнованно облизал губы и продолжил:

– Всю эту неделю Скуало-сан без умолку вопит о бюджете. Подумай, что будет, если….

– Блядь, ты прав, – оборвал Занзас. На лице его была написана крайняя досада.

Уклонившись от метафорической пули, Цуна уже обмяк от облегчения, когда Занзас вдруг устремил на него тяжелый взгляд.

– Главный тренировочный зал в Северном крыле. Чтобы был там к шести как штык.

Затем он встал и просто вышел из столовки – бросив Цуну отвечать на восхищенные и завистливые вопросы соседей по столу. Кто бы еще сказал: почему? Почему кто-то завидовал перспективе потренироваться с Занзасом, если это будет не тренировка, а кровожадная попытка убийства? Цуна будет просто орать, бегать и уклоняться, чтобы ему не снесло голову случайным выстрелом.

Он всегда знал, что в Варии все были безумными, словно Шляпники. Но это? Лишний аргумент.

 

 

* * * 

– Тебе как, скелеты больше не попадались, Савада? – спросил где-то через месяц новобранец с пламенем Дождя.

За это время остальные уже успели выяснить, почему Цуне уделяют столько внимания. Когда во время тренировки в поле Лефи-а-Фан выкрикнул фамилию Цуны и запустил в него молнией, это стало весьма прозрачным намеком.

Цуна устало посмотрел на него и поудобнее устроил голову на животе Карины. Та вытащила его на попойку с друзьями, которых завела за прошлый месяц – но для Цуны это были простые шапочные знакомые: он проводил с элитой Варии куда больше времени. К несчастью – потому что новобранцы были гораздо менее опасной компанией.

– Нет, – ответил он через секунду, – но в дальних подвалах я наткнулся на массовое захоронение. Это считается?

В воздухе повисла потрясенная тишина, а затем новобранцы заговорили все сразу. Включая Карину, которая вся заизвивалась, пытаясь сесть.

– Dio mio[3], – выдохнул один из обладателей пламени Солнца по имени Флавио, в то время как кто-то с пламенем Дождя позеленел и осенил себя крестом.

– Почти уверен, что оно было на святой земле. По крайней мере, я видел надгробие, – продолжил Цуна неловко, глядя на испуг остальных. «То есть, я так думаю», – добавил он про себя. Вслух Цуна свои сомнения озвучивать не стал: большая часть собравшихся выглядела так, словно вот-вот сблюет.

– …ты боссам про это говорил? – спросила Карина, заглядывая ему в лицо. Она наконец села, и Цуна устроился у нее на коленях, не чувствуя из-за этого ни малейшей неловкости: Карина всегда относилась к нему как к приемному младшему брату.

– Возможно, я упомянул этот факт в разговоре с Занзасом? Правда, большую часть той ночи я в упор не помню. Почти уверен, что после тренировки мы напились, плюс он просто не мог ничего об этом не знать, – ответил Цуна горько. При одной лишь мысли о той памятной тренировке у него начинало болеть все тело.

Когда Занзаса более-менее удовлетворили результаты их одностороннего спарринга, взъерошенный Цуна потребовал объяснить, какого черта в подвале у Варии разбито массовое захоронение. Занзас тогда закатил глаза и влил Цуне в глотку бутылку скотча, чтобы он наконец заткнулся. Пробуждение у Цуны выдалось невеселым: он очнулся в кабинете Занзаса, под кофейным столиком, голова у него буквально раскалывалась, а во рту был привкус падали. Мало того, рядом стоял Скуало и разглядывал его, скрестив руки на груди и выгнув брови.

– Твоя жизнь, Цуна… Почему она так… богата на события? – спросила Карина с досадой.

Цуна рассмеялся ей в лицо.

 

 

* * *

Массовое захоронение, случайные скелеты и полусгнившие трупы – хуже быть просто не могло, ведь так? Так-так. Особенно принимая во внимание, что Цуна продолжал натыкаться на мертвые тела во всевозможных комнатах, шкафах и гардеробных. Но нет, на второй месяц в Варии он умудрился наткнуться на нечто похуже. Его находка оказалась такой ужасной, что Цуна с силой хлопнул дверью, развернулся и очень быстро пошел. Несмотря на раздраженные вопросы Карины и Чиары, остановился он только в родном крыле.

Карина наконец сумела заглянуть ему в лицо – и побелела.

– Мы не хотим ничего знать, не так ли?

Цуна поглядел на нее и медленно моргнул. Он не знал, какой у него сейчас вид, но, наверное, весьма зверский, раз уж даже Чиара не решилась ничего спросить. Он никогда ей особо не нравился, так что это о чем-то да говорило.

– Простите, я отойду, – выдавил Цуна и ушел, не сказав больше ни слова. Остановился он только у двери в кабинет Скуало.

Который был… пуст?

Как он вообще мог быть пуст?

Цуна с огромным трудом подавил порыв закатить истерику прямо здесь и сейчас: мысль о том, что сделал бы с ним Реборн, если бы Цуна отмочил нечто подобное когда-то в Намимори, творила с его самоконтролем чудеса. Немного успокоившись, он повернулся на каблуках и двинулся в кабинет Занзаса: если Скуало не торчал у себя, где еще он мог быть?

Открыв дверь, Цуна удостоился двух крайне мрачных взглядов – но даже не поморщился. Он вошел и, с силой хлопнув дверью, направился прямиком к Скуало. Тот стоял возле сидящего в кресле Занзаса и, кажется, о чем-то с ним спорил.

– …сопляк? – осторожно позвал Скуало, поглядев на Цуну. 

Цуна издал какой-то невнятный звук.

Скуало моргнул. В отличие от него, Занзас поднялся с кресла и опасно сузил глаза:

– Какого, блядь, хера, мусор? – рявкнул он.

Цуна хихикнул, и в этом смехе проступила истерика.

– Это… Скуало-сан, Занзас. Я просто… как часто Луссурия убирается у себя в комнатах?

Оба они – и Занзас, и Скуало – во все глаза уставились на него, а затем Занзас снова рухнул в кресло. На лице его было написано отвращение.

Скуало зарычал и рассек воздух клинком, пристегнутым вместо левой руки.

– Да блядь. Я ведь говорил ему разгрести это дерьмо, пока оно не накопилось!

Цуна ухватился за край стола: сейчас ему была нужна любая поддержка.

– Почти уверен, что то, на что я наткнулся, и было результатом такого разгребания. Наверняка Луссурия избавился от пары-тройки трупов, которые загромоздили его комнаты. Трупы слишком давние, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-нибудь привлекательность.

Занзас неделикатно хмыкнул, глядя на него с чем-то, похожим на искреннее любопытство.

– А с чего ты вообще решил, что это его трупы?

– Ну, вряд ли у вас тут много любителей наряжать мертвые тела в кружевное белье и фетишистскую кожу, – огрызнулся Цуна, и его собеседники неслышно втянули в себя воздух. Затем Занзас согнулся вдвое, и его плечи задрожали от немого смеха.

– Ну да, смейся, Босс, это ведь мне придется идти к Луссурии и, блядь, говорить, чтобы он нормально за собой убрался, – рыкнул Скуало, но на губах у него тоже играла еле заметная ухмылка.

– Оба смейтесь сколько хотите, но это мне пришлось оттаскивать двоих новобранцев от этой гребаной комнаты, пока они не заметили, что находится внутри, – буркнул Цуна, после чего Занзас расхохотался так громко, что в окнах задрожали стекла.

Преувеличение, конечно, но Цуна заработал право злоупотреблять гиперболами.

Он обмяк на столе и уставился на своих собеседников, чувствуя себя совсем разбитым.

– Кажется, мне нужно выпить, – сказал он, и все еще хохочущий Занзас великодушно кивнул на бар на другом конце комнаты.

– Блядь, мне тоже налей. Сладить с Луссурией будет непросто, и когда я от него вернусь, выпивка лишней не будет, – буркнул Скуало и направился к двери, хлопнув Цуну по плечу с такой силой, что тот едва не рухнул на пол.

Цуна пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное, собрался с силами, подошел к бару и долго перебирал стоявшие там бутылки, пока наконец не нашел ту, которая устроила Занзаса.

 

 

* * *

– Хочу ли я знать, почему ты набрался среди бела дня? Пускай у нас сегодня и нет тренировок, – спросила Карина, когда Цуна сумел кое-как притащиться к себе, пьяно раскачиваясь на ногах.

– Занзас, Скуало, Луссурия, гниющие тела в кожаных стрингах и сексуальном белье, – ответил тот и рухнул на кровать.

– …блядь, – прошептала она, замерев у двери, которую открыла для Цуны, и в ее голосе звучали потрясение и отвращение.

– Ага, – ответил Цуна и подтащил подушку ближе, чтобы как следует в нее прокричаться.

 

 

* * *

– …находил в последнее время какое-нибудь новое стремное дерьмо, Сава…

– Dai[4], Чиара!

 

 

* * *

Когда первые три месяца наконец подошли к концу, каждый новобранец уже знал: если в Штаб-квартире можно найти что-нибудь странное, Цуна наверняка на это наткнется. Если уже не наткнулся.

Его слава выросла до такой степени, что когда они переехали в крыло, где размещались бывалые солдаты, новобранцы протащили Цуну по всем комнатам, желая убедиться, что там нет ничего жуткого.

Цуна даже не пытался сопротивляться, потому что, эй, так хотя бы можно будет вычеркнуть это крыло из списка. Зная его удачу, он и впрямь наткнется на новые трупы в самых неожиданных местах.

Действия новобранцев оказались более чем оправданными, когда Цуна и впрямь нашел еще один труп. Ну, почти труп. Полуутопленное тело лежало в чьей-то ванне.

– Вой! Когда я найду неумеху, который ее здесь бросил, вы пожалеете, что сумели дожить до этого переезда! – проревел Скуало, ворвавшись в комнату, и тут же принялся кромсать не до конца умершую бедолагу мечом, все еще прикрепленным к руке: Цуна нашел Скуало в разгар спарринга с Ямамото. Клинок легко скользнул между ребрами неопознанной утопленницы и, очевидно, прошел через сердце, потому что она тут же перестала хватать ртом воздух.

– Так это происходит часто? – спросил Ямамото, опираясь плечом о дверной косяк. Шигуре Кинтоки в форме катаны магнитом притягивал взгляды новобранцев, с которыми Цуна тренировался вот уже несколько месяцев.

Цуна вздохнул и потер глаза.

– Я бы сказал «да», но впервые нахожу все еще живое тело. Тебе и вправду нужно было убивать ее, Скуало-сан? – спросил он сухо, не обращая внимания на Ямамото, который резко вздрогнул и чуть не упал.

– Это была цель, одну из которых взвод Б должен был прикончить еще на прошлой неделе… – парировал Скуало ядовито, после чего взмахнул мечом, стряхивая кровь.

– О, кажется, я помню, куда ты подшил отчет с той миссии. Я был у тебя как раз когда приходил командир взвода, – сказал Цуна.

Скуало нахмурился и кивнул.

– Тогда, блядь, найди его и передай Луссурии. А я пока велю Леви разобраться с телом.

Цуна кивнул и начал разгонять все еще толпившихся кругом новобранцев.

– Это ведь комната, которую облюбовали Лучиано и Флавио, – сказала Карина, подходя к Цуне – тот все еще наблюдал за расходившимися новобранцами.

– Кажется. Присмотри тут за всем, а когда эти двое вернутся, вели им найти себе другую, – попросил Цуна, и Карина молча кивнула.

Цуна направился в кабинет Скуало, и Ямамото последовал за ним.

– Я, конечно, шутил, но… это и вправду происходит часто, да? – спросил он, и в его голосе смешались веселье и неловкость.

Цуна устало улыбнулся и признался:

– Когда я в последний раз болтал с тобой и Гокудерой-куном, то… мог немного преуменьшить здешние странности.

Ямамото тихонько прыснул. Шигуре Кинтоки в его руках снова превратился в синай, и Ямамото повесил его за спину.

– Ха-ха, может, это и к лучшему. Если Гокудера узнает, что ты теперь со спокойной душой смотришь, как Скуало убивает людей… – тон у Ямамото был веселым – ну, относительно – однако Цуна все равно услышал невысказанный вопрос, вздохнул и остановился.

– Нет, я все еще не могу со спокойной душой смотреть, как Скуало убивает людей, но я нашел здесь столько трупов, что меня это уже не удивляет. Эта женщина была еще одним трупом, на который мне предстояло наткнуться. Если бы мы вселились в это крыло днем позже, она бы уже умерла. Да, мы нашли ее еще живой, но это значит лишь то, что притащивший ее сюда после миссии огребет по самое не балуйся, когда Скуало-сан наконец разберется, кто во всем виноват.

Ямамото присвистнул.

– Вау. Кажется, тебе приходится много хуже, чем мне, когда я здесь торчал.

Цуна недоуменно моргнул и зашагал дальше. Ему и впрямь было необходимо найти этот отчет.

– Много хуже, чем тебе, – повторил он. – А что ты делал?

Ямамото только рассмеялся и лениво сцепил руки за головой.

– Кажется, ты то и дело натыкаешься на пропавшие трупы Варии. Это капец что такое.

Цуна споткнулся о собственные ноги и впечатался лицом в пол.

 

 

* * * 

– Я что, и вправду натыкаюсь на пропавшие трупы Варии? – спросил он у Занзаса позже, когда Ямамото наконец ушел.

Его друг и по совместительству Хранитель Дождя не мог остаться погостить. Он и заглянул-то лишь потому, что у него были каникулы в колледже, и Реборн решил отправить его в своеобразное тренировочное турне. Кажется, теперь, когда Цуна торчал в Варии, Реборну было скучно.

Цуна едва не рассмеялся, когда услышал об этом от Ямамото. Тому, кажется, было не менее весело: день, когда Реборн заскучает и решит отправить кого-то в тренировочное турне pro bono[5] станет днем, когда мафия решит омыть свои грехи и отправится в полицию с чистосердечным признанием. Нет, правда, даже якудза скорее решат больше не марать себя преступлениями.

– Ты и вправду помог Скуало поддерживать Штаб-квартиру в чистоте, – сказал Занзас, поднимая голову от стопки документов, которые он внимательно просматривал.

Цуна вздохнул и рухнул на диванчик.

– Хочешь сказать, что до моего появления никто все эти тела не искал?

– …рано или поздно их все равно откапывали, мусор.

Цуна расстроенно свернулся в клубок.

– Но я ускорил это, да?

Занзак закатил глаза и снова погрузился в бумаги:

– Если у тебя есть время, чтобы, блядь, жалеть себя, то у тебя есть время, чтобы устроить еще один спарринг с Маммоном. Или Белом. Съеби из моего кабинета.

– Я и правда должен? – спросил Цуна.

Впрочем, когда Занзас наставил на него Х-пистолет, он быстро попятился, пригнулся и выскочил за дверь. Занзас даже не потрудился проводить его взглядом.

 

 

* * * 

К тому времени, как его полугодовая побывка в Штаб-квартире Варии наконец подошла к концу, Цуна нашел достаточно скелетов, разложившихся тел и прочей мерзости, чтобы видеть кошмары до конца своей жизни. К счастью, его невольные попытки очистить Штаб-квартиру делали Скуало очень счастливым коммандером все то время, что Цуна там гостил, пусть даже Скуало и жаловался всякий раз, когда ему докладывали об очередном трупе. К несчастью, все это очень забавляло Бельфегора, Леви-а-Фана и Маммона. К совершенному-полному-ужасному-абсолютному несчастью, все это очень забавляло Занзаса – пусть даже тот и давал волю гневу каждый раз, когда узнавал, что Цуна со слезами на глазах пытается пересмотреть свою жизнь. Что происходило всякий раз, когда находился особо неприглядный труп.

Нет, правда. Однажды в одной из подземных камер Цуна наткнулся на окровавленные кости, прикованные к стулу…

Нет, не нужно об этом думать. Совершенно не нужно.

– Мне будет тебя не хватать, – созналась Карина, бывшая последние полгода его соседкой, и новобранцы, с которыми он провел эти месяцы в совместных тренировках, закивали.

Цуна смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя словно на еще одном школьном выпуске. Что было совершенно глупо, потому что рано или поздно дедушка все равно отправит его обратно. Не на такой же долгий срок, конечно: Цуна случайно подслушал разговор, во время которого Занзас предостерегал Дона держать Цуну подальше от Варии, потому что его тренировки были окончены – не считая реального полевого опыта, естественно.

Ага, как будто этот «реальный полевой опыт» не цапнет их всех когда-нибудь за задницу. Сидевший рядом на подлокотнике диванчика Скуало при этих словах стал выглядеть так, словно сожрал лимон.

– Не хватать меня? Или того безумия, что следует по моим пятам? – вкрадчиво спросил Цуна Карину и остальных.

В ответ те одарили его невинными – зубастыми – ухмылками. Карина кокетливо хихикнула и намотала на палец локон темных волос.

– А разве не может быть и то, и другое?

Цуна невежливо хмыкнул.

– Неа. Ты просто боишься, что заскучаешь.

– И это тоже, – легко согласился Флавио, приобнимая его за плечи, в то время как стоящая рядом с Кариной Чиара наградила Цуну неприятной улыбкой.

Тот вздохнул.

– Я, – сказал он позже, забившись в комнату Скуало и дергаясь в такт играющей фоном классической музыке, – буду так рад наконец-то отсюда убраться.

– Неужели мы так ужасны? – спросил Скуало вредно, устроившись в кресле с книгой и бокалом вина. Выглядел он при этом так, словно даже не надеялся обрести покой, пока не выпнет Цуну прочь и наконец-то не расслабится. Впрочем, тон Скуало выдавал, как беззастенчиво он смеется над его неудачами.

Цуна, который рухнул на роскошный ковер у камина, едва только переступив порог, приподнялся на локтях и одарил его хмурым взглядом:

– Да нормальные вы. Но мне хотелось бы чуть меньше гниющих трупов.

Прикрывшись книжкой, Скуало хихикнул, до ужаса напомнив Цуне Ямамото.

– В таком случае ты выбрал не ту работу.

Цуна скривился и снова улегся на ковре.

– Я думал, что погряз в организованной преступности. Пусть даже и невольно. Не в криминалистическом анализе. Или в патологоанатомии. Или в разграблении могил, раз уж на то пошло. Потому что только работники этих профессий имеют дело с таким количеством гниющих мертвых тел. Или скелетов.

– О?.. А как насчет…. Вой! Как насчет археологии? Или палеонтологии? – спросил Скуало и ухмыльнулся.

В ответ Цуна бросил на него недобрый взгляд.

– Только потому что археологи и палеонтологи видят много костей… – пробормотал он.

Он хотел сказать небесам – или аду, если уж на то пошло: Никаких. Больше. Скелетов. Хватит.

Цуна расстроенно свернулся в клубок и уставился на огонь, старательно не обращая внимания на издевательский смех Скуало.

 

 

* * * 

– АААААААА!

– Десятый! Ты в по… Cristo santo[6]!

– Цуна? Хаято? Что… О боже. Как мерзко.

– Скажи? – спросил Цуна натянуто и по-крабьи отошел от тела, которое только что выпало из шкафа.

Проклятый труп опирался о дверцу изнутри. Черт бы побрал того, кто все это устроил, потому что едва Цуна открыл шкаф, чтобы повесить одежду, привезенную с Сицилии, как тело врезалось в него и с хлюпаньем сползло на пол. Теперь Цуна был покрыт слизью, частицами гниющей плоти и даже мокрыми прядями волос. Все это выглядело и пахло совершенно ужасно. И хорошо бы в этом трупе не было червей, потому что если они там были…

– Кажется, я сейчас сблюю, – признался Гокудера слабо, ухватившись для поддержки за дверную ручку.

– Пойди и присмотри, чтобы сюда не поднялись девочки и малыши, – предложил Ямамото с сочувствием.

Гокудера бросил на него хмурый взгляд, эффект от которого был подпорчен пронзительной зеленью его облика.

– Я… пойду и сделаю именно это. И сблюю. А потом вернусь и помогу – какого хрена. Как будто у нас и так было мало проблем  – теперь на нас из ниоткуда падают гребаные гнилые трупы. Basta con questa merda[7], – выдохнул он, дрожащими руками достал сигарету и сунул в рот. Не удосужившись разжечь ее, он склонил голову перед Цуной и неловко вышел.

Когда Ямамото закрыл за ним дверь и подошел к Цуне, тот даже не потрудился поднять голову.

– Итак, – сказал Ямамото.

– Ага, – ответил Цуна, разрываясь между тем, что с гримасой разглядывал свою испорченную рубашку и пялился на труп.

Им придется вычистить ковер. Или вообще заменить: Цуне не хотелось смотреть на место у шкафа и думать, осталась ли на нем после чистки трупная слизь.

– Для тебя это уже обычное дело, да, – сказал Ямамото, и в его голосе звучало мрачное веселье.

– Но так, блядь, не должно быть. Я просто уверен, что во всем виновата Вария. Или Скуало. Или Бел. У Бела просто праздник, когда он слышит мои вопли, – проворчал Цуна, оттянул воротник футболки и стащил ее, благополучно умудрившись не запачкать лицо трупной слизью.

– …они послали кого-то сунуть тебе в шкаф гниющий труп, только чтобы услышать твои вопли? – уточнил Ямамото.

Цуна бросил на него мрачный взгляд, скомкал футболку и швырнул на пол – нужно будет избавиться от нее вместе с телом.

– Если мы проверим комнату, то, готов поспорить на что угодно, здесь будут камеры. И микрофоны.

Ямамото вытаращился на него.

– И… ты нормально к этому относишься? – теперь он начинал выглядеть слегка встревоженным. Совсем чуть-чуть. Впрочем, для настоящего беспокойства в его глазах плясало слишком много смешинок.

Цуна пожал плечами.

– Ну, теперь, когда они услышали мои крики, ничего не поделаешь. Меня волнует другое. Нужно проверить остальной дом и посмотреть, не насовали ли они в своем усердии еще трупов. Давай, ты загляни под кровать. А я проверю под котацу. Хотя как бы они замаскировали запах, спрятав труп там… мама в этом году просто должна была достать его так рано, ага… – добавил он себе под нос.

Ямамото наконец не удержался и тихо во хихикнул.

– Надеюсь, мы найдем спрятанные трупы до того, как на них наткнется Хаято, – сказал он, рассмеявшись еще громче, когда Цуна поморщился.

Крик, который секундой позже донесся с первого этажа, оповестил, что с этим они немного опоздали.

 

 

* * * 

Смех. Громкий, несдержанный, беспомощный, радостный. Кто-то уже даже повалился на пол и теперь стучал кулаком, задыхаясь от хохота.

– Ну, босс, что скажешь? Повторим как-нибудь?

Частый кашель, смешок – и ухмылка, которую кое-как удалось подавить.

– Почему бы, блядь, нет. Мусору нужно научиться осторожности. И это отличная тренировка для мелких.

Опять смешки и одно ленивое отдание чести.

– Понял, босс. Внесу в планы.

Вария снова повернулась к дисплеям, на которых полуголый, растрепанный и удивительно накачанный Савада Цунаеши утешающе хлопал по спине своего Хранителя Урагана, который бурно блевал в раковину. На лице у Савады было написано многострадальное терпение. Его Хранитель Дождя валялся на лестнице и, зажимая рот, пытался не смеяться.

Занзас растянул губы в хищной ухмылке и снова развалился в кресле. Старик был слишком большим нюней, его хранители и подчиненные тоже – или слишком привыкли, или попросту боялись огрызаться, когда он действовал им на нервы.

Пытаясь довести кого-нибудь до ручки, Занзас не получал такого удовольствия годами.

 

[1] Цитата из песни Эллиса Купера «Skeletons in the closet»

[2] Невозможно точно сказать, что является первоисточником цитаты.

[3] Боже мой!

[4] Замолчи

[5] https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pro_bono

[6] Практически  тоже, что «Боже мой», но с более яркой эмоциональной окраской

[7] Хватит этого дерьма


End file.
